


吃醋与拥抱

by Coco998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco998/pseuds/Coco998





	吃醋与拥抱

“乖，手伸过来”

面前男人墨绿的丝绸睡衣半开露出苍白的肌肤，被静心护理着的金发飘散在额前，微微遮住眸看不清神色

哈利站在床边感觉有些不安，他努力想从他那脾气古怪的恋人声音中听出点什么情绪来——但他失败了，只能吞了下口水，看着德拉科随手从衣柜里拿出一条领带，对着自己招了招手

“你生气了吗”

哈利看着德拉科没有任何表情的脸，心疼内疚和恐惧揪在一起，让他在心里把一小时前那个被金妮抱了一下却没好意思躲开的自己骂了个遍  
  
“没有”

这个冷淡的语气绝对就是生气了吧...

哈利犹豫一下后还是选择走到他面前，为了自己的屁股着想还讨好性的用脸蹭了一下德拉科的脸，可惜德拉科只是啧了一声并不为所动，下一秒就直接把哈利摁在床上，脱掉了他的T恤  
  
“你主动给我的话我就只是绑手，你要是不听话，我就不知道会绑哪了”

哈利看着压在自己正上方的恋人似笑非笑，想了一下以往反抗的下场马上伸出了自己的手，任凭德拉科将他的双手捆在头顶上方——不得不说这个姿势太羞耻又太奇怪了，德拉科的微凉的手和领带丝滑的触感触碰着他，让哈利不由自主的卷起手指

德拉科在完成了他想要的活结后，虚压在哈利身上，唇瓣绽放在他的脖颈

敏感部位被人舔弄着用舌头留下一道道水痕，哈利感觉到温热的吐息喷在自己的喉结处，连带着耳根都有些发烫发痒

早已被调教开发好的身体只是被舔弄就已经有些浑身无力，身体像水一样不自觉的软化下去，哈利甚至感觉自己下身已经有了湿润的迹象

“嗯...”

哈利闷哼了一声有些受不住了，他的眼前是德拉科好看的脸，他的鼻尖满是德拉科的香味，他的身体能感觉到德拉科的体温，他的脖子在被德拉科留下印迹

这太过了，哈利想，天知道他几乎快忍不住想挣脱这该死的领带，然后抱着德拉科好好亲一亲他了

哈利在理智耗尽之前选择用下巴轻轻蹭了一下德拉科的发旋，意识他可以停止进行下一步了，德拉科被顶弄了一下后果然抬起头看了他一眼

“怎么了”他明知故问，终于离开了哈利的脖子“你就这么迫不及待的想被我操吗”  
  
“老流氓”

哈利愤愤的瞪了他一眼却没有否认，他脑中自动回放德拉科刚刚那句话的声音，那被压低的嗓音和微微的笑腔让他忍不住头皮发麻，哈利有点失神，这人怎么说荤话也这么性感

德拉科没有再接他的话，进攻部位却从脖颈到了胸口，带着薄茧的修长手指毫不留情的蹂躏着胸前的两点，甚至恶意的拉长他们

“哈利”

他叫了一声哈利的名字，哈利闻言后咬了一下唇抑制住呻吟，看向他

“你喜欢我吗”

德拉科扯了一下右边的嘴角，唇边的笑纹更深了些，使得他的笑显得有些不怀好意

这是什么鬼问题啊

哈利觉得这问题有些出戏，但是秉持着男人要让自己的恋人开心的原则，哈利还是很诚实的回答了

“喜欢”

“是吗”

德拉科研究着哈利的乳头，然后把他们含在嘴里含糊不清的说

“有多喜欢？”

“很..很喜欢...”

哈利的声音带了点呻吟求饶的意思，他难受的挺起胸膛，但却只是把乳头更深的往德拉科嘴里送而已

等到德拉科品尝完毕后，乳头上已经是亮晶晶的一片了，德拉科的手顺着乳晕转了两圈后在上面狠狠的拧了一下，再在哈利有些哭腔味道的喘息下，一路向下抚摸直到他双腿之间

骨节分明的手拉开宽松的运动裤滑了下去，隔着内裤大力揉搓着重点部位

“说你喜欢我”

他将唇贴近哈利的唇，来了一个长而且湿漉漉的热吻后，咬了一下他的下唇企图让他清醒，双唇分开时扯出了一道银丝，在空气中显得极其色情

哈利还未从情欲中缓过神，眼睛都有些迷离，他满脸红晕喘着气，下意识的回答了恋人的话

“我喜欢你”

内裤和裤子一起被扯下，哈利的前面已经快经不住撩拨射了出来，白色的液体溅到那人的衣领上，他看见德拉科带着笑意的哼了一声，用手抹去后，放在嘴边舔去，然后又将湿着的手指放在自己口腔中来回搅拌，漫不经心玩弄着舌头

“...我喜欢你...”

德拉科的手从自己口腔中退了出去，过了一会后好像有什么冰凉的东西触碰到穴口，膏体状的东西被涂抹开来填满每个褶皱，那人的指尖轻轻深入里面，模仿着性交的动作，一伸一缩

“德拉科”

“嗯？”  
  
德拉科抬起头看着哈利，灰蓝色的眼睛被情欲和爱意包裹着注视自己的样子太撩人了，哈利努力忍着从刚才起就一直有的亲吻他的想法，抬起身子，将头靠在德拉科的肩膀处蹭着

“快点进来”

他故意舔了一下德拉科的耳廓，看着德拉科因为自己的动作僵了下身子

“如你所愿”德拉科轻笑了一下，手掌不轻不重的拍了一下哈利的屁股，“宝贝”

哈利将头抵在他的肩窝处闭上眼，刚刚德拉科那哄小孩子的语气太羞耻，可他没心情去回味了，因为他感觉到什么东西抵在自己的穴口

那个东西在自己的穴口画着圈将穴口弄得湿漉漉的一塌糊涂，冰凉又火热的感觉

“小骚货，乖，把腿再分开点”

在静谧房间下的低沉嗓音简直太有诱惑力了，哈利被着过高的温度撩拨的甚至有些不能思考，他下意识的按照男人说的做，乖巧的敞开腿等待侵犯

和穴口尺寸完全不匹配的东西一点点强行挤了进来，内壁的软肉被逼分开，湿润的紧紧贴着肉棒

“真乖”

德拉科奖励性的摸了一下哈利的头，握住他的腰一个挺身，把自己送到最深处，温暖的地方

哈利下意识咬紧了嘴唇，却又被男人的唇瓣温柔的挑逗开来

“干嘛这幅样子，我还没开始动呢”

他直起身拍了拍哈利的屁股，又把自己送进去一点

“宝贝，别这幅表情了，省点力气，一会我会让你哭都哭不出来”

德拉科配合着他的话语开始了抽插，他的每一次进攻都完美的打在了敏感点上，他太了解哈利的身体了，知道什么样的进攻能让他哭叫起来

“啊...别这样德拉科，太快了”

哈利感觉到酥麻的快感从下体一直传达到脑里，德拉科的每一次撞击都在那个点上，用力的似乎要把自己戳穿一样，他想说慢一点，可是下面那张不知羞耻的小嘴却是吞吐的很开心，越是被狠操水就流淌的越多，被填的满满当当的下体湿漉漉的打湿床单

不能一直顶那里...可是好舒服...好想被他操哭...好想被更加粗暴的对待...

没法控制的呻吟填满房间，哈利想要往后退，可惜他的腰被德拉科握住，手也被绑住，被完全控制的身体连移动一下都无法做到，唯一可以做的就是乖乖张开双腿被操到高潮

“你下面流水了，是被我插的吗”

哈利感觉到德拉科的视线一直盯着那处，看着穴口被拔出又插入，他为此感到羞耻又兴奋，甚至不自觉的收缩了几下

“就这么舒服吗，光靠下面就可以高潮，你的屁股像是专门为伺候男人而生的呢”

“嗯...闭嘴”

“为什么要闭嘴，我说错了吗，你真该看看你自己淫荡的样子”

德拉科恶意的把自己的东西抽出，到快要离开穴口的时候再猛的插进去，满意的看到哈利眼眶红了

“小骚货，被哥哥操的舒服吗”

哈利不想理会这种无聊的问题，他偏过头去企图把脸埋在被子里，听见德拉科不满意的啧了一声

德拉科加快了抽插的动作，每一次都像是要把自己捅进哈利身体一样的用力，龟头撞在前列腺上，德拉科以可怕的速度把穴口摩擦的通红，肉棒进入到最深处，这种快感让哈利几乎发疯

“德拉科...别太快...会坏掉的”

哈利剩下的声音被哭泣取代，手指无力的抓紧床单

“叫哥哥”

“哥哥...”

“被哥哥操的舒服吗”

他再次顶了上去，哈利回答的声音被他撞的断断续续

“嗯...舒服”

“乖，哥哥给你奖励”  
  
“啊？什...”

接下来的话语被一个吻堵住，德拉科把哈利抱起来让哈利跨坐在他身上，开始了最后的冲刺

哈利被顶迷迷糊糊的把头埋在德拉科的肩膀上，感受他体温的热度和身上青苹果的味道

他身上好香...我好喜欢他...

像是有什么东西从里面出来了一样，哈利高潮被刺激的下意识一口咬在了德拉科的肩膀上，射出来的同时后穴也被热流填满，烫的他耳根发红

又被射在里面了，但如果是德拉科的话，好像也没关系

德拉科从他身体里退了出来怜爱的亲了一下他的脸，解开领带，密密的吻落在他的额头和手腕，哈利的穴口被操的合不拢，精液留出去的感觉像是失禁

“所以，你是吃醋了吧”

能容纳四个人的浴缸内，哈利躺在德拉科的怀里让他给自己洗头发，眯着眼睛问出了这个问题

“没有”

“绝对是吃醋了吧”

“说了没有！”

哈利背对着他都能想到他此时变扭的表情，不自在笑了起来，带着满头的泡沫转身紧紧抱住他，赤裸的胸膛紧紧贴着他  
  
“你如果吃醋我给金妮一个拥抱的话，那我已经每天也都给你一个好不好，还附赠亲吻，别不开心了，嗯？我的小龙宝宝”

“别叫我这个名字！”

德拉有点炸毛，抬手把哈利抱的更紧

“好”

哈利捏了捏德拉科的脸，还未安的手指在他的脸上留下一道水痕，德拉科的金发被水淋湿散落在额前，在浴室的暖色灯光的照耀下，他的眉目五官看起来都柔和了不少，现在安静的样子甚至像一只大金毛，这种和平时西装革履高傲自大的反差萌让哈利只想把他抱在怀里好好亲一亲揉

德拉科比他大了快十岁，脾气阴晴不定对外人冷漠傲慢，可在自己面前却是个一点都不坦率的幼稚鬼，时时刻刻不经意流露出的温柔可爱让哈利彻底栽进了名为德拉科的陷阱

“我最喜欢你”  
  
哈利这样说到，果不其然感觉到这只大金毛满意的蹭了蹭他，头发划过他的耳朵，不带情欲的酥痒

“哼，你当然要最喜欢我”

德拉科沉默了一会，然后换了姿势把头搁在哈利肩膀上  
  
“那我最爱你”

 

 


End file.
